missionimpossiblefandomcom-20200214-history
Solomon Lane
| residence = | education = | affiliation = MI6 (Formerly) The Syndicate | profession = MI6 agent (formerly) Supreme leader of The Syndicate | rank = | father = | mother = | siblings = | marital = | spouse = | children = | sigothers = | others = | actor = Sean Harris | firstseen = Mission: Impossible – Rogue Nation | lastseen = Mission: Impossible VI | role = Main Villain | caption = Lane in a character poster | deathcause = | nicknames = }} Solomon Lane, also known as "The man in glasses", is the main antagonist of Mission: Impossible – Rogue Nation and possibly in Mission: Impossible VI. Overview He is a former MI6 agent who went rogue by hijacking Atlee's project called The Syndicate, a rejected top secret project within the MI6, which is meant to recruit foreign government agents to undertake clandestine missions without any regulation or supervision by the British Prime Minister. Lane appeared, betrayed Atlee and took up to lead the Syndicate and turned it into an international terrorist organization, consisted of former government agents who decided to help Lane and went rogue by faking their own deaths and betraying their countries. Lane's plan was to kill Ethan Hunt, his team, destroy the IMF at any cost and Ilsa Faust, an undercover MI6 agent that was sent to bring down the Syndicate by Atlee from the inside, and eventually, he wanted to create a new world order of unstoppable terrorist acts and accidents. Rogue Nation IMF agent Ethan Hunt is convinced that he can prove the existence of the Syndicate, an international criminal consortium of rogue government agents and well-trained killers. Reporting into an IMF London substation to receive his orders, the Syndicate reveals their existence to Hunt, as Lane infiltrated the substation to capture him. Hunt is rescued by Ilsa Faust, a disavowed MI6 agent and an operative for the Syndicate who offers no explanation for her actions. With their existence confirmed, Hunt begins following his only lead: a blond man in glasses who oversaw his capture. Six months later, Hunt leads a CIA team to an empty safehouse as a means of passing new information on the Syndicate to his friend and an intelligence specialist Benji Dunn. Suspicious of Hunley's actions and believing he will kill Hunt at the first opportunity, Brandt recruits former agent Luther Stickell to discreetly find Hunt, using a likeness of Ilsa found at the safe house. Hunt arranges for Dunn to attend an opera in Vienna, recruiting him to take part in a covert mission to locate the man in glasses. Realizing that the Syndicate plans to assassinate the Chancellor of Austria at the opera, Hunt intervenes by shooting him before the Syndicate can. Escaping with Ilsa, one of the intended shooters, he is powerless to prevent the Chancellor from being killed by a car bomb put in place as a redundancy. Ilsa partners with Hunt and Dunn to locate a file hidden by a Syndicate traitor on a high-security server used to regulate a Moroccan power station. Believing it to be a ledger containing the names of all Syndicate agents, the trio secure it before Ilsa betrays Hunt and Dunn. She returns to London, passing the file on to her handler, Chief Atlee. However, Atlee discreetly erases the file, forcing Ilsa to return to the Syndicate and prove her loyalty to its leader, Solomon Lane, who Hunt knows as the man in the glasses. Regrouping with Brandt and Stickell, Hunt and Dunn follow Ilsa back to London, where they debate the nature of their work. Having betrayed one another so many times, they can no longer be certain of their own loyalty, question what to do next as they cannot be sure that Lane has not anticipated and moved to manipulate them. When Dunn is abducted by Lane's men, Hunt realizes that Lane will always have his plan to acquire the files and that the only sure way to stop him is to force a confrontation with him. He agrees to Lane's ultimatum to abduct the British Prime Minister and use his voice print to unlock the file. Disturbed by this turn of events, Brandt contacts Hunley and reveals their location. Hunley arrives at a charity auction to try and prevent Hunt from attacking the Prime Minister, and take him with Brandt and Atlee to a secure room. Having posed as Atlee, Hunt reveals himself and has the Prime Minister confirm the existence of the Syndicate: a top-secret project that sought to recruit disavowed foreign government agents to undertake clandestine missions; an initiative that the Prime Minister rejected as too extreme. When the real Atlee arrives, Hunt subdues him, and he admits that Lane hijacked the project for his own ends and went rogue, which Atlee has been covering up its existence ever since. Atlee is arrested and is taken into custody. Stickell discovers that the file is not a ledger of agents, but contains the location and access codes for billions of dollars in untraceable funds that Lane has been desperate to get to expand the Syndicate's operations. Hunt memorizes the data and destroys the file to force Lane to release Dunn in exchange for what he knows. He lures Lane out into the open and into a trap set up by Stickell. Imprisoned in a bulletproof cell, he is gassed and taken into custody. Syndicate is dismantled for good. Personality Lane is a harsh and violent man and he's very tough. Although he seemed to be a silent man, Solomon has a very mysterious behavior of violence, killing, and causing chaos. He isn't a psychopath, but a man who wishes to create a new world by his means, and eventually, show to the world that order will come with terrorism, accidents, and chaos, neither if the human race will fix itself. Quotes "Ethan Hunt is a gambler. And one day his luck will run out, and thousands of innocent people will pay the price. Which one of us will be the villain then?" -Lane explains his motives and his plan to Ilsa Faust. "Face to face, just as you wished, Ethan." -Lane to Ethan Hunt, before the latter finally defeats him. Behind the Scenes Appearances * Mission: Impossible – Rogue Nation Trivia * Lane is the first main villain in the film series of Mission Impossible who hasn't died and the first main villain to be imprisoned for their crimes. Category:Mission: Impossible – Rogue Nation characters Category:Antagonists Category:British Category:Males